


Priestess of Hope

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [17]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Once a wanderer in the Light, brought back from the Shadows of Death, Raine continues her travels...





	1. Waiting

**Waiting**

Raine frowned as she touched the stones of the clinic, checking in the patients she had left then making her way to the balcony facing east.

There was something in the air. Something calling. Something to be done.

_There’s a price that must be paid…_  
  
Ladnis appeared in her reflection, and both clasped their hand for the morning prayer.  
  
The time of waiting was nearly done. But… what would come after?

Raine didn’t expect much on this day, it was to be as quiet as the rest of them.

She sung in the morning, she checked her patients, she smiled at the latest letter from Kit.

Taladren brought her a frog he had caught, and she smiled as she helped him create a habitat, remembering when she had gathered all sorts of creatures herself.

It was a beautiful day, even with Argus hanging in the sky.

She started making medicines. Theravir needed more lessons, and Loreilei more than likely needed healing.

She would go out and seek them both.

After she shared mud pies with her son.


	2. Letter of Hope

**Letter of Hope**

Leos,  
  
It’s almost autumn now, and it has been some time since I saw you last. Both my sister and son have returned, and while Taladren is still at the Clinic, Loreilei has since moved on, promising to return if she needs healing.

I pray during the morning song that she keeps this promise so that I do not have to worry or look for her again.

The woman that called herself our mother (and I believe her) still lays between the shadows of life and death, sleeping in her dreams of penance. Most do not believe that she will awaken, yet I have faith that perhaps one day she will.

I’m still a romantic full of hope. And I cannot give up on her, once she has punished herself for her crimes, she will bring herself out of the slumber, this I believe. All I can do in the meantime is make sure that she is comfortable.

There is a great deal of wildlife around the Clinic, and Taladren and I spend the afternoons when I have no patients to heal taking walks in the forests and gathering wild herbs. He has a talent for it, but not for the healing, he’s at home, even at his young age, in the shadows of trees and caring for animals. We have a few that we check on, his patients so to speak, mostly frogs and turtles… but we have reunited a family of deer, and he has made friends with a saber cub that he brought me to heal… the poor thing had gotten caught in one of the Shal’dorei’s traps.   
  
Taladren has started asking me of his father, knowing that the General is not truly his, and I do not wish to tell him of the husband that abandoned us nor tell him anything Mira has told me without confirming it to be true.

It is not important. Perhaps she was playing a trick on me… though I cannot understand why. The woman has an off-sense of humor at times.

She has gone on to work elsewhere, and Deylestria is still on her journey. I… still listen for the sound of that woman’s kazoo, and try to be stronger and more sure of myself.

Yet, I feel that the General may have made a mistake. I am not wise like Theravir, or cunning like Judessa. I certainly can’t charm a crowd of people like Velerodra.

All I can do is heal and sing.

The General says if it weren’t for me, then he would not have met Theravir, and that in itself is enough. 

I doubt it… it’s an odd thing, doubt.

Kit adores him still, most of her letters now surround her feelings for the General as her favorite person, with her beloved a rather close second. She’s trying so hard to find her own place in the world, not realizing that she found that so long ago when she found her family in them.

I can almost see your face to yell at me and take my own advice for others.

It’s raining today. 

Taladren and I are sitting and watching it, and he asked once more about his father and who I was in love with.

And I was overcome by a sorrow and a fear that you and I may not meet again. Or that I will forget…

I… am not wise, or strong, or cunning…

Yet I must keep hope and faith, and fight those fears.

I will see you soon. It is a secret blessing from my lips to yours.

Love,  
Raine.


	3. A New Day

**A New Day**

The last had left to return to their homes in Suramar for the rebuilding that had to be done, and with them, the last of the Nightfallen guardians.  
  
There were, judging by the burning planet in the sky, much bigger things than the mostly resolved plight of a people that were suffering from the same mana addiction that once afflicted her own race.  
  
In the small hours before sunrise, Raine watched the last of them leave from the balcony where she sang in the dawn, and clasped her hands in prayer for them.  
There were still a few people at the Clinic. Soldiers that had been wounded in the battle here or at the battle in Broken Shore. All of them already treated, all on their way to recovery.  
  
Only Cyra still showed no change… the woman still slept, still dreamed.  
  
This was not an easy decision for her to make. The Director here wanted to keep healing, but…   
  
She knew that this was not the only place where she was needed. 

Taladren was up already, and quietly she helped him pack his bag, smiling as he asked questions about where they were going, and then staring at her with wide eyes when she admitted that she never knew where she was to go, only that her feet and the Light would lead her there.  
  
Argus would be handled by far more important people than a quiet songstress.  
Suramar would finish it’s healing on it’s own.  
  
Raine finished packing the Pandaren goat that she had brought with her for such travels, and put Taladren on it’s back, and led the animal away from the Clinic, from Suramar. From Azsuna they were taking a boat, she had already contacted Lucierin and the  _Serpent’s Kiss_  for such travel, and from there…  
  
She did not know.   
  
She never did.  
  
When her travels first began all those years ago, they had led her all over the world, led her to work in the Horde armies and to go deep underground with the Shamans, in the forests with the Druids… eventually she started the work with what she learned there to return to Eversong and start the healing of the Scar.  
  
This time…  
  
The Light never spoke of what was planned for her anways. She would be far more prepared, but… she did not know for what just yet.  
  
Raine’s destiny was to heal. She would go where she was needed for that. She wasn’t alone this time, and she smiled at her small son as he looked around the forests as they travelled the path going through it.  
  
 _…If Kaelona had been born Laurana instead, we would be traveling together as well…  
_  
She shook the thought away, there was no changing the past, her time spent in the Caverns of Time and as a Spirit Healer had taught her that. Kit was Kit… and while there was no fixing what had happened, only the healing of it, Raine knew that her daughter’s future would be of her own making. It was… probably the greatest thing that Cero, Theravir, and Judessa had given the girl.  
  
It was something that never could be repaid, she would forever be grateful for what kindnesses had been given to Kit by the other directors of Crimson Wings.  
  
Raine closed her eyes against the tears and continued to lead the goat to the makeshift port that Lucierin had told her of.  
  
There was no changing the past.  
  
There was no undoing the damage that had been done by Alandrine.  
  
There was only the healing.  
  
Cyra would awaken. Loreilei would find hope.   
  
Raine and Kit had already healed from the rift between them. The songstress knew that Cyra would be able to heal the same way, and that one day she would be able to speak with Lore and Raine.  
  
Deylestia would return from her family matters… Leos would find her again…  
  
One day she would build the cottage overflowing with flowers, and they would all gather there.  
  
Until then…  
  
The _Serpent’s Kiss_ came into view, the mist flowing from it’s dark green hull as the first bit of light crept in.

Taladren sang in the dawn with his mother, and Lucierin watched quietly from the deck of her ship, waiting on them to finish and to board. 


	4. A Small Ceremony

**A Small Ceremony**

It had been some time since she last seen the farm in Halfhill.  
  
Her former students, the half-orc that once dreamed of joining the Argents like his human father, Dunath, the strange sin'dorei girl that was more a wildling than a girl, Arymia, and the Pandaren that acted as the balance between the two of them, Litsu Jadesword the Younger, still toiled here, the farm in Eversong long gone, given to the Farstriders for their use. Yet here the trees that Raine once cultivated still grew, along with a variety of fruits and vegetables that were given to all that needed it, the farm still a refuge for those that requested it.

Once again, she wondered if she couldn’t stay here and stop her journey…   
  
Taladren was happy to see it, and he slid off the goat to run and play as Raine quietly spoke to the three.  
  
Her cheeks flushed when they asked her, and then she slowly smiled, nodding.  
“I… have not been ordained officially since my return.”  
  
“But it has to be you,” Aerie insisted, the girl’s sun-kissed cheeks blushing as she glanced sideways at Dunath and then Litsu, “Er…not many would…”  
  
“It doesn’t matter to us whether it’s official or not,” Dunath said quietly, putting his hand around Arymia’s shoulders, “We just want you to bless us.”  
  
Litsu nodded her agreement and Raine smiled, “Wait one moment,” she said as she went to her bags and took out her bandages, unwrapping one as she returned, “Your hands please… right hands.”  
  
They each held them out and she wrapped the bandage around them, taking a breath then looking at the three of them, “In Love I join these souls, let Light never blind them, let Shadow never cause them fear. Let them find comfort and peace with each other, and let the hardships be abled to be weathered because the others are there. I do not have the ability to keep illness or poverty or war from you. Nor can I stop time so that you can have this moment forever… but I am happy to witness you and happy to bless you.”  
  
“Under sun and under moons, through calm skies and storms, through famine and abundance… as long as there is love between the three of you, there will always be the blessing I give, and the blessings of Light and Shadow,” she squeezed their hands and softly started to sing.  
  
Arymia joined in first, then Litsu, and hesitantly Dunath, and the three of them did not say a word as the wings appeared at Raine’s back, after all, they were gone when the song was over, dissipating into the feathers of golden Light and violet Shadow.  
  
It was quiet, the only witness Taladren and the farm animals, but the three of them were wed, and they offered Raine and her son her old cottage on the edge of the land for the night.  
  
In the morning, she left after her morning prayers, without saying goodbye, though she left a few loaves of bread and a bundle of herbs wrapped for them and placed on their kitchen table.  
  
They no longer needed her. Her students had long been able to stand on their own two feet, and she wished them the best in their life together, all the blessings of Love that she could offer to them.


	5. Letter in Parts

**Letter in Parts**

Leos,  
  
How are you? It is strange to think of how I have not spoken with you in some time, though the fault lies with me as well. My letters are rare ones, as I usually write in bits and pieces until I think it long enough, and then send it forward.  
  
Taladren and I have been traveling for some time now, today we’re in Pandaria visiting the Temple where he was born. Yu'lon wished to speak with me over some matters, and he has been allowed to play with the cloud serpents while he waits on me.  
  
Our travels have been mostly uneventful ones. As before, I go to where I am called to, heal what I can, and move on. We’ll be on our way in the morning, and all I know of the destination is that it will be to the north from here.

* * *

 

It is rare that I get time to work on my correspondence with you. The last time I wrote in this was nearly a month before, and we have been to so many places since. Tomorrow I leave for Argus, tonight I’m with Mira on Atlas, helping her set up the clinic she’s undertaken, and she needs basic medicines to have on hand.   
  
I’ve showed her brother how to keep a garden for the herbs needed, as sadly Mira tends to blacken most things she touches when it comes to plants.  
  
I’m still not entirely sure at her flower garden. It’s interesting to say the least.  
  
Taladren loves her. She kept him while I was away, and she promised that he’d get to help her deliver things to the Rookery here. Leona he loves as well, she always makes the time to read to him.  
  
We briefly met up with Kit during the holidays, she’s been making progress with her healing, though she wanders as well.  
  
I feel your look. Her calling is not with the Light as opposed to a wanderlust.  
  
Granted, I cannot say much. I’ve stopped following the Light as most think of it when Cero called me back, I only travel to heal as well. I suppose I’m afflicted the same way.  
  
However in the case of Argus… I am being called. Someone needs me there.

* * *

There is so much not in this letter that I wish to speak with you on. I have returned from Argus, bringing Luna with me, the child has returned to her egg.

If you had been with me, could we have prevented what happened I wonder.  
All I could do was be there. I couldn’t stop the trial or the execution… my singing to forget would have been caught, and she asked me to leave it be. She did it to protect children, seeing no difference between those of the Legion and those of Azeroth or Draenor or Argus.  
  
…I do not see the difference myself. Would I have done the same thing?  
Perhaps not, I would have died in the process of it. I have no skill with fighting, only with healing.  
  
Yet there are times that it is not enough.  
  
I wish you were here with me.

There are storms coming. Mira and I have been busy these past few days with the Sword’s falling, healing what we could. I’ve found that I have no balance in it.

I am taking a few brief moments to finish my letter and send it. Mira needs me now, Leona has been badly hurt, and there are others here that need healing.  
    
Taladren is chasing butterflies in the gardens now, and once again I am wondering if perhaps I should cease my wanderings.  
  
Yet there is still healing needed.   
  
And we have not found our home yet.  
  
With Love,  
Raine


	6. The Only Thing Worth Fighting For

**The Only Thing Worth Fighting For**

It was rare that either mother or daughter wandered into the same area at the same time, both afflicted with different curses of wanderlust, both for their own reasons, unable to stay for very long anywhere.  
  
Today however was a Special Occasion. Even if Kit had only stayed for lunch and cake, they still celebrated Taladren’s birthday together.  
  
Raine managed to give her another lesson in herbology, show her another medicine for healing, and they parted once again, and the priestess smiled as she watched her son play with the toys her daughter had brought him.

A crackle of flame that afternoon was the only warning she had before Mira appeared, and she started a moment, then paused, noting the dark circles under the eyes and the worry lines marking Cero’s doll, “Is she…” **  
**  
“She is stable, and plans are being made,” the blood mage smiled, “I brought a present for the young Master. I thought that perhaps you would appreciate it as well,” she gave Raine a package, “Simple teaching. Leona’s old tutoring books I used. I never did get more advanced mathematics, but she chose not to go towards a life of a scholar. Still. No reason to let any of those slide,” Raine opened the packaged and blinked at the slim books, “But in case the young Master is like my Leona,” Mira took out a verdant sphere and played with it a moment, “No reason he can’t begin a little training.”  
  
“He’s only turning six…” Raine started, “Schooling…”  
  
“The Academys in Silvermoon start accepting children at the age of five for their pre-school program, real world experience is one thing, but education is an important thing for children to have as well,” she pulled out a small wooden sword, “If you want, Varotin can give lessons…”  
  
“…how many broken ribs has Leona had?”  
  
Mira gave her a look and took out another verdant sphere, “And for the whimsical,” the sphere disappeared into a small green dragon, “It’s enchanted, but only to fly and chirp. Young Master doesn’t need the lullabys when his mother sings so beautifully after all.”  
  
“Thank you for the presents Mira.”  
  
“Raine… do you still have visions?”  
  
The question caught her by surprise and she waited until Taladren came and cheered at the little dragon and wooden sword, the boy running off after talking with Mira, proclaiming he was a dragon-knight and off for some adventure with the maps Kit had given him.   
  
“…I… why do you ask…?”   
  
“My daughter’s soul was split from her body. I’d like to know what is coming,” Mira frowned, “If the rumors are correct, war, but…”  
  
“That I don’t need a vision to tell you of,” Raine glanced up, “Stay in the clearing!” she called out, “You want to know if I can see anything more.”  
  
“How risky is it for you?”  
  
“Dangerous. There are still members of the Masters of Light around, they would know if I looked,” she frowned as she watched Taladren run, “And there’s no guarantee that it will be the future or the past, or how clear the message will be.”  
  
“Prophecy runs many risks,” Mira agreed, “I won’t ask you to look then. But…”  
  
“If I have a vision, you would like to know of  _what_ ,” the priestess smiled, “If the General is ready, then why are you hesitating on bringing her whole again.”  
  
“…memory.”  
  
Raine was quiet for that loaded word for the both of them, both watching the young boy play at protecting his dragon from unseen dangers, then blinking as Mira stood up and went to add to the play, summoning up little creatures made of flame for him to fight.  
  
They never returned to the conversation, the evening was spent centered around Taladren and his birthday. Only when he went to bed did Mira make ready to leave.  
  
“It was good to see you again. I have work to do,” Mira waved her hand, writing fiery words in the air, “You will see him soon.”  
  
There was a soft smile at that, “Perhaps. It would be a good thing for Taladren, Mr. Leos was very kind to him.”  
  
Mira’s hand fell, and she turned to Raine, “…he was kind to you as well, be selfish for once. And… come visit once we rebuild, there will always be a room for you and the Young Master.”  
  
“There’s a bright light in the center of the darkness.”  
  
“…your vision?”  
  
“There are two. One where the darkness is terrifying and hungry, another with a different sort of darkness, one comforting and… almost like a mother. There are different Lights as well. The vision for you… it’s the comforting darkness, it’s protecting the light at the center… a warm one, she will be alright.”  
  
“…the other vision, who is it for.”  
  
Raine frowned, “All of us. The terrors are not just the darkness, the lights are too bright to look at.”  
  
“Was there no comfort at all in it?”  
  
“Very little. But enough to fight for.”  
  
Mira nodded, “Then that will have to do,” she pressed the fiery runes, opening a door, “…Take care of yourselves. I will let the General know when I see him that Young Master enjoyed his day of life-gift,” she took a deep breath, “Don’t get caught in this war Raine.”  
  
“…if the Light leads me there, then I must heal. You know that.”

The blood mage frowned, then stepped through the door and vanished from the clearing.


	7. Perhaps...

**Perhaps...**

Leos,  
  
It pains me to think that it has been over a year since we last spoke. Taladren’s birthday came and went, with presents from Kit and from Mira (though I am unsure if school books count as a present; however, she did also give him a wooden sword and an enchantment that takes the form of a verdant chirping dragon). When we visited the farm near Halfhill, my former students held a bit more of a festive celebration for him.

We are there still, even with Argus and most of the Legion defeated, and the troubles caused by war earlier in this continent nearly all quieted, there is a great deal to do, even before thinking of the spring planting, and I have spent much of my day in the fields with them and my nights making medicines for the Pandaren that live nearby.   
  
It is a tiring life, but a happy one.  
  
Arymia has gotten a dairy cow finally, and she has a creamery that Dunath has built for her. It’s a pretty little stone building added near the kitchens, and I’ve included some of the butter she has made with the loaves of bread I usually send you. The smoked fish is from Taladren’s fishing trip with Litsu, he was very proud of what he had caught. I hope that you’ve been eating well.

There are nightmares of war coming.

I have been fighting with myself on this matter, debating if I should reenlist and rejoin the medic corps, or stay here with Taladren. It is… not something I confided to anyone else, but there is a terrible bright light in my visions, hiding the hungering shadows cast by it. Yet at the same time, I have another vision, one of a motherly comfort in the darkness, with a softer light in the center of it. I am… unsure of what either means, despite telling Mira the second vision to ease her worries about her daughter.  
  
Things that were so very clear when I was a Spirit Healer seem a dream now.   
  
And Ladnis has gone quiet as of late, so I cannot speak with her on such things.  
I wonder if I drew too much on her power during the storm that wrecked Atlas.   
  
I want to stay with Taladren. To find a place for both of us to belong to and quietly live, and for you to come home to us.  
  
Yet, is that a selfish wish?   
  
And where would we settle? Here is already someone else’s home, I am only a guest at this farm now… no matter how those three cry to the contrary. Dey put far more effort and money into this farm than I ever did.  
  
Besides, I will be needed, and I have yet to repay my debts.  
  
…writing these thoughts out have made things much clearer to me. Yet I wish that I was speaking to you in person, even if you yell at me for being foolish. More than that I miss sitting with you as we did near the last we spoke.  
  
I am not sure when I fell in love with you. It certainly wasn’t during your healing, not when you were so demanding and boorish… yet when it was over, I did not want to leave your side. Should I have chased after you when you left?  
  
Perhaps… however, I know you had your own debts. I couldn’t follow you at that time, not with Lorelei and Taladren both missing.  
  
Another selfish wish of mine… I wish I had.  
  
It seems that I am a selfish creature in my second life, yet I am bound by duty. I will pay my debts before I choose my personal wishes. Tomorrow I will contact the General, ask him where he needs me to be.  
  
Perhaps our paths will cross again. Perhaps it’ll be soon.  
  
Perhaps is such a cruel word.  
  
  
With my blessings and my love,  
Raine


	8. Another Respite and Letter

**Another Respite and Letter**

Taladren cheered as he ran ahead, going straight to Mira’s apartment, and Raine followed the small boy with a contemplative frown on her face, barely noticing when the blood mage had taken her arm.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts dearest?”  
  
The question broke the priestess out of them, and she blushed as she glance at Mira, “Er… I apologize, I was just all over the place.”

“You’re a horrible liar. It’s not over Taladren’s safety, at least not directly, so it must be either the coming wars or someone you haven’t seen in a while. That look has a certain air of destruction,” she chuckled, “Raine darling, I’m certain that your lover can’t be that bad off on his own. He managed for quite a bit before he washed up on your old farm.”  
  
“I…it’s just a bad feeling I have,” she was blushing, “And Mr. Leos is… I’m not sure I would call…” she covered her face in her hands, “He’s just a dear…”  
  
“Mmm,” Mira smiled and let the matter drop, “Taladren looks well, you must have been wandering in agreeable places for once.”  
  
“We have been at the farm mostly, I was going to stay there until I heard from the General, but then you sent word about needing more medicines,” she paused, “There aren’t any children there yet, he’s happier where he can play with others.”  
  
“Which is why I keep telling you to settle down somewhere.”  
  
“When I am called to do so, and no, it won’t be here. None of you need me.”  
  
Mira didn’t answer that as she lead Raine through the garden Levi had been working on, “You will stay at least until after the reception is over?”  
  
“I doubt that you’ll give me a choice,” the priestess smiled, “Though you’re slipping Mira, you didn’t specify whose reception.”  
  
“No, I didn’t.”  
  
“And now it’s my turn to pry, I haven’t seen Leona yet, but that look does have an air of destruction… which for you is a rather dangerous thing.”  
  
“I won’t be setting the world on fire, I just have some research that must be settled, and there is no telling when Varotin will return from family business.”  
  
Raine chewed the inside of her cheek, “It’s the Sword.”  
  
Mira’s look had  _more_  than an air of destruction in it, “My former employer always did pitch rather extravagant temper tantrums. But, let’s not worry on that, my brother has been working on lunch, and you’ve had a long journey.”  
  
“I do have a letter to write…”  
  
Mira nodded, “After that, I will need more samples of your blood. I have to rebuild my collection.”  
  
Raine sighed, “Somehow or another, I knew our conversation would lead to that…” **  
  
**

* * *

 

Leos,

Greetings from Atlas, I have been called to help Mira with the restocking of medicines in her clinic here, and overseeing a few other items that she needs help with (I’m certain that it deals mostly with my being a test subject for new innoculations), and so Taladren and I came here.  
  
I have not had a chance to bake my usual bread yet, so I included some tarts that her brother Levi has made that are wonderful trail pies, stuffed with goat cheese and lamb and vegetables, he hopes that you enjoy them. And I have included some leafs for tea plus a few salves and elixirs that I think will prove useful for you.  
  
Levi has been working on the garden that the herbs and vegetables came from, and it amazes me how siblings can be so alike and so different. I suppose the same can be said of Loreilei and myself, we have taken different paths, but at the heart of things, we are so much alike. Mira and Levi are the same way, both have this innocent curiosity about the world, and both are so enthusiastic about learning all they can, yet at first glance, they are so different from each other in confidence and method.  
  
I wonder if Kit and Taladren had been raised together if they would have been the same way. Granted Taladren does have the same attitude Kit does about exploring the world, though he seems more sure on directions than she is.  
  
She stopped by the farm briefly before I left, to let me know that she was doing alright, and to have a few more lessons in healing. She has been studying under the Cenarions it seems, and has been doing well.   
  
Midsummer is coming, I’m reminded of the summer before Taladren was born, when I was convinced by the other priests in the Order to wear that ridiculous outfit, it was a wonder I wasn’t accosted! But I do so love the celebrations, probably more than any others, so it is not a large wonder to how I was taken advantage of with my wonderment.  
  
I would like to see you before festival’s end, though I will understand if I do not.   
I have yet to hear from the General, and I am hoping that he has an answer for me soon. War is coming, the whispers are more sure of it now, and something… terrible has happened in the Light. I can’t speak of it here, but when next we meet, I have so much to tell you.  
  
Until then, I send my blessings to protect you.  
Love,  
Raine


	9. Memorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of this one. Some of these things happened during other events, this was after an ingame event that was meant as a secret meeting of Horde members that mourned the deaths in Darkshore and the burning of the World Tree.
> 
> Raine's wanders will continue throughout BFA. One day she may be done and find her cottage with flowers surrounding it...

**Memorial**

The tiny owl stayed close to Raine, shivering a bit as the priestess gave her a bit of raw meat, and then perched on her shoulder. “I’ll have to research things, I am not sure how to help a deaf bird,” she said gently, “You have good eyesight, but… you use your hearing to precisely hunt. We’ll have to learn together won’t we.”

She petted the light grey feathers on the owl’s head and then glanced up as the sun-kissed boy with the same autumn gold hair as his mother entered the room, “Still awake?” she asked.

“I had a bad dream,” he rubbed his eyes and she frowned, those had been getting frequent as of late, “Can I sleep with you?”

“Don’t see why not, come here first, meet our new family member,” he climbed in her lap and looked up at the bird, “You get to name her.”

“She’s pretty Mama,” he said, “You should tell Mr. Leos. He’s good with animals! He taught me a lot when he was your patient.”  
  
Raine blushed, then smiled gently, “I was about to write him. I haven’t in a while, I don’t want him getting lonely in his own travels.”

“Can’t he come back? We can all travel together. He was nice,” Taladren yawned and closed his eyes, “Stormy. I like that name for the owl. Can we keep her?”

“Until she can be on her own, yes,” there was no answer to that, and she glanced down at the soft snore, rubbing his back at finding him already asleep. It took her another few moments, but she was able to carry him to bed and put Stormy in a makeshift nest on the bed stand, kissing both on the forehead before tucking them in. Then she walked back to her desk and took out a parchment and a quill.

* * *

 

Leos,

I am sorry that it has been some time since I’ve written. These past few months have been one of desperate healing and grief for so many, and I have been lost in my callings. It seems some part of that may be healed… last night there was a secret gathering of those in the Horde that wanted to hold a memorial for the lost Teldrassil. The seeds are from that, the druids and shamans grew their own tree… nothing like a world tree, but still something very profound and wonderful. We were asked to grow the seeds wherever we can on our travels.

…I did sing an added blessing to them. Don’t give me that look, I was careful to ensure that no one saw the wings.

There are so many that needed healing from the War of Thorns. Taladren and I have been traveling so far to heal so many. I was proud to be a part of the Memorial.

I left one of Ladnis’s feathers as an offering, along with a little apple blossom that Luna had weaved into a flower crown for me. Not one of her special feathers, the last of those Mira used when she went to help the shamans in Silithus in secret, but… Ladnis and I thought it appropriate.  
  
I still hear her sometimes, it’s faint, we don’t talk like we used to when I first returned. I don’t see her in my reflection any longer. Yet I know she’s still here, I feel her. It’s… difficult to explain.

They had animals that needed rescuing, I almost wish that you had come, they all would have found a home. Yet, even without you there, I think they were able to save them all, Taladren and I are going to care for an owl that lost her hearing during the burning. She’s a pretty thing with white and grey feathers, and Taladren named her Stormy. Lyren, one of the ones that works here on Atlas with Mira, adopted an owl that lost some of his feathers during the burning.   
  
I saw deer and bear cubs there as well, along with nightsabers. I hope that they at least have found some peace and hope in the ones that have taken them in.

I also hope that somehow peace and regrowth can happen without there being more pain… but I am unsure as to how. The war continues, and for reasons I cannot understand. Grief and vengeance… those I do, but for the Warchief to have planned for…

We had peace, we had come together and healed many hurts. When the Legion was defeated, it should have lasted.

Greed is… not something I understand. And it seems to be the main driving force of the Horde’s leader.

Enough of that, there is nothing I can do but heal… and that is exactly what I shall do.

Taladren has made a few friends lately. A boy named Andre has come to live with my students at the farm near Halfhill. He has seen something terrible, and barely speaks, but he smiles when Taladren visits, and they play together. During Pilgrim’s bounty, there was a girl named Merry, a half-Gilnean that wears false ears. She and Taldren… did not play well together, but at the end of her visit (her cousin is now Mira’s student), they seemed to have some sort of arrangement of friendship. She at least stopped biting him (…no, she’s not cursed, don’t worry on that. It’s a way to stay in touch with her father I think) and he stopped trying to tell her what to do.

Lyren has two girls about a year older than Taladren, I’m hoping that they’ll be friends. He has so few, and my wanderings with him do not make it easy for him to form anything lasting.

I miss you terribly. Taladren and I both do.

I only hope that perhaps your calling and mine will lead us to the same place at the same time.

With love,

Raine


End file.
